


Gay for Pay

by moimianda (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Harry, Definitely SMUT on chapter 3, Fingering, Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff for chap 2 which im gonna post in a while yey!!:), M/M, Nerd!Harry, Nipple Play, Pool Sex, Porn!AU, Punk!Louis, Ridding, Rimming, Top!Harry, Virgin!Harry, Virgin!Louis, Writer!Louis, bottom!Louis, doctor!harry, footie!louis, gay for pay - got this concept from theteapirate's Louis Lucas :), top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moimianda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a screenplay writer who wanted to apply as a script writer but ended up being recruited by Eleanor, the creative producer of the Lost Boys Studio - a gay porn one. While Harry's a medicine student who has a fascination for the male reproductive organ and decided to try the 'Gay for Pay' thing in order to explore a live male but is really romantic and possessive.</p><p>Or another Porn!AU were Harry and Louis meet in a gay porn studio and become co-star and both fell in love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first chaptered fic revolving around smut scenes but a solid plot is still followed. Please review and comment :)

_Gay for pay_. It is quite a trend nowadays in the porn industry. Hiring “straight” men as porn stars for a film or two to act with the professional gay porn stars or with other hired “straights”. They claim to have no to little sexual experience with the same sex and are only enthused with the offer because of the high amount of easy money and because of curiosity. Usually these “straights” are damn pricks to the bones. They are the stereotype of jocks and overdosed-steroid enhanced bodies with brains of the size of a peanut that treat gay porn stars as rag dolls to pound into. They claim to be the superior ones and treat their costars roughly as if being gay means always gagging for their fake dicks.

 

But as professionals that they are, the real actors need to put a façade of being in pure bliss as they are used roughly by the paid dicks that can’t seem to know what acting is. However, when the “cut” is said, and the set starts to change for another shot of other actors, a brawl would ensue as the hired ones forget to stop being proper twats and continue to disrespect the professionals. It would become pretty physical and ugly leaving the professional actor with a black-eye or a cut lip but with a soaring pride for protecting his virtue. The hired one would be ushered out by the guards and handed with the paycheck and a threat to never come back. The actor will have to take a leave though to regain his pretty face and that is a big disadvantage to the studio. This has happened countless of times that porn studios need to devise a new strategy to produce great orgasmic movies without losing their main actors due to physical damage.

 

And so the Lost Boys Studio decided to hire gay for pay again and let them act with each other while the professional actors will do their thing too among themselves. This way pricks will be with pricks and professionals will be with professionals.

 

The problem is they always get to entertain the stereotype jocks and seeing too many scenes of their kind together could get a bit boring and stale in the long run. But what can they do? Voluntarism for huge cash remember?

 

That’s why, when the creative producer of the studio, Miss Eleanor Calder, saw a perfectly round bum (power bottom, her mind scream) in impossibly tight jeans and in a cardigan (definitely not straight, she thought) pass the auditioning area in a borrowed venue of the sister company of the porn studio which focuses in day time TV, she had to get him no matter what.

                “Excuse me! Excuse me!” she yells after the passing lad until he realizes he was being called.

                “Yes? What can I do for you miss?” the by passer turns and.

Oh.

Eleanor just saw her dreams passing in front of her eyes. And by dreams they go by the shape of pound signs. The lucky stranger has sharp cheek bones and thin soft lips and cute button nose and long eye lashes behind the thick frame of eye glasses where baby blue eyes are hidden and a feathery soft fringed swept to the side poking out of his gray beanie. He was holding stacks of papers and folders and Eleanor hopes that he’s not an employee of the sister company ‘cause rules will be her biggest nightmare.

                “Perfect!” she exclaims enthusiastically that brought confusion into her future source of income.

                “Wha-“

                “Do you work in this company?”

                “Uhh- no. I am actually on my way to an interview as a script writer though for the new sitcom so if you’ll just excuse me.” He begins to turn away when perfectly manicured fingers grip his wrist tightly as if it’s her life line or something (and he’s definitely Eleanor’s future salary line).

                “Please wait a second. You’re going to 4B right? I know where that is and who’s gonna interview you which is my boyfriend Max Hurd and I can always give good comments if you’ll just hear me out.”

Hearing her connection to a certain Max Hurd who has the same name as the head writer of the new sitcom he’s planning to apply as a script writer made him stop in his tracks and thought that he might as well give it a shot whatever this pretty brunette wanted to say. Besides it’s not until half an hour before he’s scheduled interview though.

                “So hi I’m Eleanor Calder,” She extended her hand after releasing the death grip she had on him. “creative producer of the Lost Boys Studio.”

 

Louis hesitated to reach her hand though since any studio with that name just sounded bad. But she had this authoritative look in her eyes, almost like a bully’s asking for your assignment or something, so Louis hesitantly shook her hand.

                “Umm, Louis Tomlinson. Screenplay writing major from CUL.”

                “So you know the basics of acting right?”

                “I guess so.. umm why are you actually…”

                “You want to earn triple of what Max will give you?”

 

Triple? As what he knows, if he’s probable salary as a script writer is tripled, he’d be able to send money back home and pay for his rent and eat six square meals a day and still have more. That would be more than enough. But why is this creative producer offering him such a large sum of money for working in a studio that really sounded suspicious.

Eleanor reads the suspicion in Louis’ face and so she hands him her authentic I.D. and he examines it with a nod.

                “So you basically wanted to hire me as a script writer in your studio and steal me from your boyfriend?” he asks confusedly.  

                “Oh no no no you silly.” She chuckles. “We’ve got plenty of really creative script writers already. What we lack are actors to act these ideas out.”

Louis tilts his head to the left in further confusion. She does not need a script writer but an actor?

                “You want me to be an actor for your studio?”

                “Exactly!” she exclaims with a clap of her hands as if Louis just figured out the ways of the universe. “Not just any actor. A porn star. You up for it right?”

Louis’ jaw drops as he witnessed this pretty brunette waving her hands and making wiggly fingers in the air as if to beautify the words ‘porn star’.

-

Louis wanted to say no.

Really he did.

But then again a massive amount for a simple act of scripted sex and pleasure are not something you’re offered in a daily basis. And since it is a proper porn studio, the actresses they hire must all be exceptionally beautiful right and clean? And honestly, he could use that large amount for his mom and sisters back n Doncaster. And some for new comfy mattresses and tea bags.

 

So no one can blame Louis if he considered giving it a try, forgetting his interview with Eleanor saying that he’ll tell Maxxy and drags him back to the open room he just passed by with a queue of big built blokes with forms in their hands. In the farther end of the room is a table where a petite blonde is seated receiving the forms of the blokes in line.

                “Hey Pez! Look what I’ve found!”

                The blonde turns to her and makes a gasping sound then high fiving Eleanor.

                “We’ve finally found the right twink here. Do we still need to continue the audition?”

‘Twink’? What’s that? Louis wonders. He tried to pry his phone from his pocket to check Meriam and see what noun the blondie just referred to him when he felt the weight of stares of the queue on him. And he thinks they are stares of jealousy for being randomly picked but no they are not. The stares have something more in them that he can’t pin point. They’re like dark and hooded? They are checking him out for sure maybe because he got accepted without auditioning at all and he does not have gigantic biceps but his are well defined thank you very much. So he lifts his chin as if to show that he’s much more better.

                “Well I guess we should still finish this queue then we can segregate them and pack up yeah? I’ve got to bring Louis to Dani so they can discuss the legalities and all. See ya Pez,”

And Louis is then dragged again and into the other room. He assumed he’s about to talk to this Dani person. But he still feels the heavy stares following him as he goes in.

 

-

 

                “Okay, has everyone passed their forms to me?”

Perrie announces as she is stacking the papers to segregate those who will be proceeding to the interview with Dani and those who have to go home.

“I still haven’t passed mine.” a voice from somewhere at the end of the line came as he jog to the desk.

“Well you better give it to me so that you’ll be the last applicant. Now take a seat and I’ll ask the basics.”

Perrie takes the form in front of her and begins to read the last applicant’s profile.

“Hmm… Harry Styles, a good gay porn star name, catchy. You’re 22, and a Medicine student?” she raises her eyebrow in curiosity as she finally looks at the man sitting across from her.

And if she sees the second coming of Adonis in front of her, she must be really lucky to see two beautiful men in a day.

Curly dark brown locks, and strong jaws and fluffy pink lips (definitely made for blow jobs, she noted) deep dimples on both cheeks, and green bright orbs. As to why such a gorgeous highly intellectual fit man is in front of her applying as a ‘gay for pay’ porn star she’ll always wonder but hey! She could definitely smell new stilettos and branded bags from their new applicants. No wonder she’s Eleanor’s best friend.

She clears her throat and goes back to business as Harry smiles at her calmly.

“So tell me why do you want to apply as a ‘gay for pay’ in the Lost Boys Studio?”

“Pure curiosity I think.” He answers with a shrug.

“But all of them” she gestures to the blokes in the room waiting for their names to be called for the interview, “are curious too. So what makes you unique from them?”

“Well basically, I’m quite fascinated with the male reproductive system anatomy as a medicine student specializing to be a urologist and I have my own profound experience with male cadavers.” Perrie grimaced at the visual image. “So now I wanted to try my exploration to a live human being though and compare it with what I know since I’m still not allowed to practice on live patients without a license so I saw gay porn as a free opportunity to satisfy my curiosity.” And then he smiles his dimpled kind again.

“Are you trying to say that you only wanted to be a gay porn star to have a science experiment with your co-actor while fucking him?”

                “No of course not! As a doctor in the making, I’d like to think that it is inherent in us to give genuine care to our patient and to always prioritize their well being. And being the more anatomically and physiologically knowledgeable of the male reproductive system one among these other applicants I can guarantee exceptional pleasure to my co-actor by knowing the right spots and their where abouts. And I never want to just ‘fuck’ “, Harry’s voice becomes smaller as he says the F word which is really adorable honestly, “ I-I want to make love to my co-actor even if just for a night.” And a blush decides to make an appearance to his face while he fiddles with his fingers in his lap.

                “Even if you’ve never met him before?”

                “Well as a doctor, we never get to choose the person we want to help right? So we’ve got to give equal love and care for everyone I think. Even if this case will be a more intimate type of caring.” He smiles shyly.

And Perrie decides there and then that Harry is the great co-actor for Louis. Looking at Louis earlier, the lad must have not been informed of the type of pornography he is signing up for knowing how Eleanor could get over excited when she sees money in legs and might have missed the three letter word.

Louis was also quite wary of the looks the hungry ‘straights’ were pointing at him earlier, who were effectively eye-raping him, at a sight of an exceptional beauty.

So definitely, a gentle and a well informed straight, doctor-in-the-making is perfect for a fragile thing like Louis. And her suspicion about the missed detail is confirmed with an exasperated ‘WHAT’ from the other room. She shakes her head and asks Harry the last question.

“Well are you really straight like never have done or thought about doing it with a man before or do you swing that way?”

“Well if you count Tommy, James and Greg, my male cadavers, as experience, them I’m totally experienced since I’m with them 24/7 on week days.”

“So like you never had a boyfriend?”

“Nor a girlfriend.”

“You must be kidding me!” Perrie gestures to the whole of Harry to emphasize the shock she got from his revelation.

“I’ve been quite busy with my studies and all.” He answers with a sheepish smile.

“Oh I see. Well I think you should go to the other room. Congratulations Mr. Syles!”

“I’m in? Thank you!” he practically beams like the sun.

As Perrie tells that the others will not be interviewed and groans and gruff of annoyance are answered back, Harry twists the knob to the other door when suddenly there is a force pulling it from the inside. He is face to face with an angry yet still beautiful Louis who is also stunned by the fit cherubic bloke in front of him.

They stare at each other for a moment with a whining Eleanor at the back of Louis saying that they’ll multiply his salary five times in a day for a five-shot contract but is immediately stopped when she spots Harry. As if on cue, Perrie appears behind Harry and casually introduces the two to each other.

                “Louis, this is Harry”

                “Harry, this is Louis. Your co-actor for the five-shot contract we will be offering to both of you and the person you will be ‘making love to’” She air quotes Harry’s choice of words earlier.

                “Hi I’m Harry, Harry Styles.” He reaches his hand to Louis without breaking eye contact and Louis does the same.

                “I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson. The one you’ll be making love to.” He replies distractedly.

There’s a squeal in the background from the excitable Eleanor highly approving the newest and hottest couple porn stars that the world will ever see and is now calculating the salary she’ll get for the porn this two will be making will surely hit the charts.

And then a woman in a business suit and permed hair clears her throat.

                “So now that the two new actors are acquainted and I think Mr Tomlinson has changed his mind,”

Without breaking their eye and hand contact still, Louis states that he’s expecting the five times multiplied daily salary written in his contract.

                “Of course Mr Tomlinson. Ms Calder is already arranging that right now.”

Louis turns his gaze to Eleanor who is re-encoding the contract and is highly satisfied when he sees a four numbered salary and breaking eye contact with Harry for the first time but refuses to let his hand go.

                “How about you Mr Styles? Do you have any condition to say?”

                “Money-wise none but partner wise, yes.”

Louis is quick to turn to his new co-star thinking maybe Harry doesn’t want him anymore and Louis visibly deflates loosening his grip of Harry’s hand. Harry only grips it tighter and pulls him by the waist to Louis’ surprise.

                “I only want Louis to be my co-star. No-one else. Same goes with Louis.”

Louis blushes with the possessiveness of Harry whom he just met but it is definitely a turn-on.

Dani scrunches her nose in disapproval for a three some shot and a group orgy are already planned.

Before she could state her disapproval, Harry beats her.

                “I promise to give you the best sex your porn industry will ever see.”

She raised an eyebrow to Harry, sizing his promise if it’s really possible.

And then she smirks and says to Eleanor, “Include that in their contract. If their five-shot movies won’t beat our highest grosser of all time then Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson will have to pay as five times their salary combined for the whole duration of the contract.”

Louis gasps as he tries to mentally calculate the amount they’ll have to pay if their movies won’t beat the highest grosser film and then gives up and decides that he’ll be indebt his whole life trying to pay such amount.

                “Deal.” Harry decides for the both of them and Louis freezes, unable to say anything.

                “Deal.” Dani closes it with a pen in her hand and two copies of newly printed contract in the other.

Harry takes the pen and signs his contract. But Louis does not move even after Harry signed. So he whispers into Louis’ ear “Trust me babe.” And it seemed as if that gravelly low voice is his only supply of life for he is taking the pen and signing every page without reading the contract and hands it back.

Dani thanks them and informs the two that the first shooting day would be next week and that they’ll be receiving they’re first pay check of £ 1, 320 each and the other four shooting days will be announced. The theme for the first film will be “First Time”. With a smirk, Harry leaves the room with Louis in tow still dazed from all the happenings.

                “You think we made the right move Dan?” Perrie asks as the pair left the room.

                “I don’t know but either way you both will be having thrice your normal salary so hooray for all.”

And Eleanor literally jumps and hoorays making Perrie and Dan roll their eyes at how much of a simpleton the girl is. Adorable actually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this comes in late!!! I've got exams everyday and have no time to revise this again. If there's anything wrong just squint and I'll edit it as soon as possible. :)Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments!! They really make my day :Dxxx Also, This chap has NO SMUT YET (sorry!!)... I feel like I still have to develop their relationship more since this is is porn with plot. Thanks again for the wait! I hope it's worth it. :)

So basically, he, Louis Tomlinson, is an official porn star now – a gay porn star.

He just signed a contract with a promising one thousand quid pay check and all he’s going to do is do the deed five times. Five times with he’s co-star Harry Styles whom he just met.

Harry Styles, a stranger.

He’ll be filming a gay themed adult movie with a complete stranger who he only knows by the name which could be just the gorgeous curly lad’s screen name ‘cause seriously, you’ve got to be a porn star to have such orgasmic name.

                And now Louis is panicking. Well he should have been so thirty minutes ago before he signed the contract or right when he opened the door and saw God standing before his eyes since it’s quite alarming to witness such powerful and divine presence. The end must be nearing for Him to make an apparition he thought.

                Louis is now definitely sweating, his mind going all directions a mile a minute. He should get out of here and run and hide in his shitty apartment and rot there for he’ll still rot in jail for breaching of contract since where on earth will he get more or less £60 000? He can’t even have a proper meal yet he’s to pay the massive amount for not making it pass the top grosser’s mark which should be huge!

                And it’s not as if he had any sexual experience with a man before or any human being for that to be able to film an erotic movie with thousands of viewers. He never wanted to be in the spotlight that’s why he writes the things actors say and not recite them himself. He remembers how he almost wet himself out of nervousness when he timidly recited the _whoosh whoosh_ the tree (him in a costume) made during primary Christmas presentation and yet he’s expected to moan and scream profanities of how good Harry is pounding into him?

That’s definitely ironic.

                But Harry pounding into him, their slick skins making wet slapping sounds as they meet in a steady rhythm that escalates as he feels the heat in his lower abdomen warning to explode into a promising orgasm of a lifetime and as Harry brings his pouty lips next to his ear as he pounds into him relentlessly saying how good he was doing and how tight he was and…

Whoa… where on Earth did that come from?

                How could he think such dirty thoughts about a stranger? He’s definitely loose in the head!

                Well being a virgin for 23 years (he has a legitimate reason okay) and watching porn almost every night to succumb to his loneliness and misfortunes in life in general surely are the reasons for spontaneous fantasies of a very fit boy with luscious curls and red pouty lips that’s just wide enough to be stretched somewhere else and there, Louis is starting a new fantasy again!

He swears every thought related to Harry will lead to boners one way or another. But it’s just sexual frustration he concluded.

                But what surprises Louis is that he never once thought of dirty illegal things towards the same sex.

On a good night, he’ll always think of how good Keira Knightley’s legs would feel around his waist or how soft Emma Watsons’ lips would be and these thoughts would always be his favorite wanking materials for a good night sleep.

Yes, he might have admired men from afar but it’s always because of his insecurities and never because of his sexual urges. And honestly, these thoughts of Harry are getting him hot. Much more better than thoughts of his ultimate crush Cheryl Cole.

                As mentioned, being a virgin for 23 years has its own reason.

He simply wants to do the deed with the mother of his future children.

Call him a hopeless romantic or a sap but that’s just how he is. He grew up surrounded by women all his life and he learned to appreciate them and love them and respect them.

He’d kill a bloke in a second if he finds out he’s disrespecting his sisters in anyway. That’s why he never does anything inappropriate with any girl for he believes in that saying “Brother’s mistake, sister pays” thing.

So he’s patiently waiting for the perfect girl to give his virginity to even if he ends up stuck on Fridays and Saturdays with his right hand while the town is bustling with drunken students.

 Prevention is better than cure. Indeed, Louis is a man of sayings.

                And after all this time, Louis thinks he’s found the perfect girl in Harry Styles (minus the girl part), or so his libido says. And he’s sticking around to find out.

                He’s taken out of his reverie of his past 23 years of existence, okay enough with his age now, when a cup of tea is handed to him. That’s when he realizes that he’s seated in a plush seat. As he roams his eyes around him and sees that he’s in a café from downtown fifteen minutes away from the studio. It’s quite packed at eleven in the morning, patrons raging from mostly Uni students and staffs from the Medical school across the street in their scrub suits and blinding white uniforms. Their haggard faces screaming for a cup of coffee and some other patrons are in business suits waiting for clients.

This café is definitely a high class one. Louis feels like an outcast as he was surrounded by highly intellectual and respectful crowd.

                Then his eyes go to the massive hand handing him a plate of chocolate chip cookies and trail along the strong biceps obvious underneath the sleeves of his blue shirt up to his jaw and finally to his green green eyes. Harry is smiling back at him and he can’t stop himself from smiling back even though just a minute ago he swore his world just crushed around him.

                “I hope you like Yorkshire tea. I was asking you earlier but you were kind of off.” Harry’s voice is velvety smooth and Louis can’t seem to take he’s eyes away from his lips. He’s like lip reading Harry’s words and the sounds he made are just pleasant background to his ears.

                “Uh yeah… Yorkshire’s good. Can’t really deny your own product yeah? “ He wanted to come up with a cool and cheeky reply but it sounded too mesmerized to him.

                “Oh is that so? You’re from Doncaster then. Which side?” Harry sounded much enthusiastic for Louis’ origin and it makes him smile a big one.

                “Well from the north. How about you? Where ‘ya from?”

                “Holmes Chapel in Cheshire. Quite a humble village.” Harry smiles as he remembers home.

Louis feels a tugging in his heartstrings when he sees how endearing the bloke is momentarily forgetting how they’ve met.

Harry takes a sip of his coffee and Louis follows in suite. They’re silent for a moment until Louis remembers why he was panicking earlier. And as much as he wanted to not break the comfortable silence they have, he has to.

                “Umm-“ Louis hesitates until Harry lifts his eyes into him fluttering his long eye lashes.

                “Yes Lou? Anything wrong?” And Louis just chokes on his saliva ‘cause they’re in the nickname basis right now and he wanted to squeal like a 12 year old with a crush and a pink diary to write it into.

                He coughed into his fist trying not to squeak. “Why are we here in this café Haz?” And he just have to make Harry a nickname too since their a step closer now you know? And how he enjoyed the smile the curly lad had when the nickname came out of his mouth.

                “Well I wanted to know you better and this café was the nearest to the studio and to my apartment so I just dragged you here and since you did not protest I thought it was ok?” He sounds unsure right now. But Louis quickly reaffirmed him that it is.

                “Of course it is okay. It’s just that I did not expect you to hang with me still after the contract signing and stuff.”

                “You dolt of course I’ll hang out with you. Now that I finally have met you, I’ll never let you off the radar Lou.” Louis was kind of stuck with the _finally met_ but Harry continued to babble on.

                “And I don’t want to start telling our story that we met in a gay for pay audition in a gay porn studio since it’s not romantic you know. So I suggest we just skip that part and start all over again.”

Louis just nods because Harry used pronouns like _we_ and _our_ and he’s definitely not screaming in the inside.

                “Hi I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” Harry extends his hand across the table like a repeat of what they did earlier but this time his eyes are much more brighter and his hands are much more bigger. Louis just extends his in return and observes as his hand got lost in Harry’s massive ones. They both stare at their clasped hands hanging in the air for a minute until Harry places both their hands on top of the table and caressed Louis’ knuckles with such gentleness that makes Louis blush and smile at the same time.

                “So what was telling our story again about?” Louis asks cheekily to Harry who laughs and Louis swore he’d like to make him laugh every day of his life.

                “That’s definitely part of the story now.” Harry fondly says as he lightly squeezed Louis hand. He turns his hand up and properly clasps Harry’s hand, who in return just beams brighter and holds his hand tight.

To be honest, they resemble an old couple who are just contented with their hands together and no words are needed at all. They continue sipping their cups with not so subtle glances to the other every now and then and giggle when they catch each other staring.

                “Lou I hope I’m not freaking you out or this is coming a bit fast but I really want to know you better and I do wish that we could have met in a much more proper situation like this but I guess I’m not the one to complain if I met you in a gay porn studio because I know I’ll never forget nor regret the day I met you.”

The confession is a bit expected by Louis. He doesn’t know why but when he saw those dimples and sincere smile, he just knows that Harry is the type that ‘wears his heart on his sleeves’. What he did not expect is that they are on the same page. So much for meant to be and soul mates, yeah?

                “Well you’re such a sweet talker Styles but same goes for me I guess. I want to know you better and think that this is not just a contract thing.” Louis shied away remembering his not so appropriate thoughts of Harry earlier and the not so innocent things they’d be doing in the future.

                Harry gently lifted Louis’ chin and looked straight into him as if he can see Louis’ soul behind the blue hue. “Hey now, I never want you to think that this is just a contract thing or a money thing, it’s never that. Although we met indeed because of those factors but I like to believe in destiny and its mysterious ways although it’s cheesy as hell.”

Louis chuckled and held the hand Harry had below his chin and intertwined their fingers. “Yeah, that’s proper sap of you and I appreciate it.”

                “Good. So can I ask you some personal questions then to know you better?”

                “Sure. Spill out your best questions.”

After Louis tells Harry of how a hyperactive Eleanor tricked him into agreeing to be a porn star with the blinding promise of a huge pay and him not knowing that it was gay porn and not the usual one, and how he stormed out of the room when Dani had explained to him the legalities of the set up and then he was faced with a drop-dead gorgeous co-actor and now here he is, confused on how they’re going to do it for he has no experience with guys (and not that much with girls) before which he easily admits to Harry.

                “Don’t worry love, it’s okay. We’re in this together and if we can’t reach the quota sales then I’m gonna pay for the breached contract, yeah?” Harry takes Louis’ hand and kisses his knuckles as if to seal his promise. Louis blush scarlet red from such contact.

                “B-but how will you do that? Are you really a big time porn star with loads of cash or something?” he stuttered. Harry just laughs at him, his eyes crinkle adorably.

                “Nope I’m not Lou. I’m just a normal medicine student with a few saved in the bank in case of emergencies.”

                “Medicine? You’re studying to be a doctor?? But why were you auditioning for the gay for pay thing if you have such a stable career right in front of you?” Louis exclaimed in disbelief.

                “Well I really don’t know why myself and I never had any sexual experience with anyone before since I’m kind of focused on my studies growing up in a family of doctors and all. I know I’m a proper geek if you see my in a regular day. But I have this peculiar interest in the male reproductive system that lead me to studying it my whole life and when my roommate left that porn site open when I came home late, I read that they were searching for part time straight models who’s willing to fool around with boys and the thought just ignited that hidden interest inside me and so I went without even thinking that I will meet the most beautiful man in the world and have the honor to be his first and hopefully last.” Harry looks sheepishly at Louis’ hand that were mere centimeters away from his lips again.

Louis was definitely out of words to say and after hearing another one of Harry’s confession, he can’t deny it was love at first sight.

                “Oh.” Is the only word that left Louis’ lips.

                “Is that a good oh or a bad oh?” Harry chews his lower lip nervously.

                “A good one of course!” Louis smiles giddily.

                “Okay.” Harry beams back, relieved.

They talk some more knowing almost every bit about each other until it was dark outside and Harry suggests diner in the nearby Italian restaurant he was frequent in. After a delectable meal, the couple is no ready to part yet so they stroll around the busy London streets until they reached a park. It was a cozy night, perfect for a walk and the moon is smiling in its crescent form. And just like in any other cliché movies, a cold breeze passes Louis, who doesn’t have a coat like Harry, making him shudder. Harry immediately notices and wraps his arm around his waist to pull him closer to share heat and Louis had to look up to Harry in shock only to be met with soft caring green eyes and their lips inches away.

                “Lou, can I kiss you?” Harry whispers, the words only for the man in his arms to hear.

                “Mmm..” Louis hums as anticipation rose up his throat.

Slowly, Harry swoops down to meet Louis’ lips and presses their mouths together. It was just a mere bump of two mouths but Louis vows he can hear fireworks or is it just his heartbeat filling his ears with loud thumps.

After a moment of just pressing slightly, Louis feels wetness against his bottom lip. He realizes it is Harry’s tongue asking for entrance and who’s Louis to deny? He parts his lips and meets Harry’s tongue with his as both tongue danced and fought for dominance. He feels the tight grip  Harry has on his waist, caressing his sides and his other hand cupping his face in place then sliding down his arm across his middle wrapping and pulling Louis completely into him while Louis places both arms around the taller lad’s neck. The kiss got deeper and more passionate so much for inexperienced mouths. Louis is the first to pull away, catching his breath as Harry’s mouth followed for the missing warmth. They press their foreheads together and look at each other’s eyes with smiles in their red and swollen lips. Harry steals a few quick pecks making Louis giggle.

                “I think I really like you.” Harry whispers again.

                “And I think I really like you too since I don’t usually kiss on first dates.” And Louis stands in his tippy toes and kisses Harry breathless once again.

 

-

 

                “Umm Harry, would you like to come inside for a while? It’s not much and I think the last time I cleaned was like two weeks ago and-“

                “Of course I’d love to come in Lou.” Louis opens the door to his small flat which is a good thirty minute walk from Harry’s, the lad notes. He walked Louis home like a proper gentleman and was not expecting to be invited inside.

Upon entering the living room, Louis scampers around picking up strewn clothes and arranging the furniture as he passes them and throws the clothes inside his closet. It’s a simple one room apartment where the living room meets the bed room meets the dining room meets the kitchen type with only the bathroom separated by a door. It’s quite messy and cramped but it smells like Louis so it smells like home.

Harry sits at the sofa and fondly follows Louis around with his eyes as the lad tries to make a quick tidying. When he passes in front of Harry bending over to pick up the remote that fell under the coffee table, Harry grabs him by the waist and Louis shrieks. Harry makes him sit on his lap and holds his waist securely nuzzling his neck.

                “Louis can I ask you a question again?”

                “Sure love.” Louis feels himself relax to the warmth of Harry’s embrace.

                “Will you be my boyfriend Lou?” Louis whipped his face back to him and Harry bit his bottom lip again, a habit when he’s nervous.

                “Are you- you sure you’re not drunk from the wine earlier ‘cuz if you forget this by the morning I’m really gonna slap you hard?” Harry wants to laugh but decided not to since Louis is really serious.

                “Is that a yes then? Because I’m sure I’m far from drunk and I know what I’m asking.”

                “Of course it’s a yes!” Louis practically jumps in Harry’s lap and hugs him tightly.

Harry hugs back just as tightly, nuzzling Louis’ neck and inhales deeply. He may have just met Louis not less than 12 hours ago but he’s sure he wants to come home to this warmth from now on.

 

-

 

Louis wakes up when his alarm sets off at 8:05 am. He reaches to turn it off and smiles to himself when he remembers how great yesterday was. First, he now has a job but he skips on thinking what the nature of the job is (since it’s too early to worry). Second, he’s sure to send a huge amount to his family next week and he’s sure his mom will be so proud of him. And lastly, he now has a boyfriend!! How great is that! And speaking of boyfriend, he looks at the other side of the bed which was previously occupied by a giant man with too long limbs before he closed his eyes last night. It was undone so Harry was really there. He’s eyebrows start to meet in confusion as to where Harry go.

If he has classes today, he will wake Louis right?

Louis searches for his phone from his discarded jeans and tries to call Harry but then remembers that he forgot to ask for it.

He smacks his forehead and curses at how stupid he is. Harry just left him without saying anything.

He really wants to cry for no reason at all. He believes Harry is a man of his words but he just wants to cry. Call him hormonal he doesn’t care.

And then there was a buzzing sound from under the pillow that Harry slept on last night. Louis lifts the pillow to reveal a white iPhone, the one that resembles Harry’s. He looks at the caller ID and it was someone named Zayn.

Louis froze.

Is his life turning into a drama series were the leading lady wakes up happily from a good night sleep with her boyfriend just to find her boyfriend missing in the morning leaving his phone and a worried wife calling?

No Louis, don’t be silly. He really laughs at that ‘cause he perfectly knows Harry is not that kind of a person. Don’t ask him how he’s sure about it because he won’t give you a rational answer but just.

He swipes the phone that was still ringing and notices that Harry has no password.

He places it against his ear and hears the raspy morning voice of ‘Zayn’.

                “Yo mate! Just want to remind you of our moving exams in Lab 113 this afternoon. Doctor White moved the exam this 3 without prior notice and I want to strangle him to death! Who in their right mind will transfer a moving exam covering all the systems which was scheduled next week?!”Zayn shouts his despair from the other line which makes Louis wince.

                “Harry you there?”

                “Umm…”

                “Oh you’re not Harry. Where is he? Did he lose his phone again? Ugh that dolt!”

                “Actually he’s…” And Louis was supposed to say gone but then there was slamming of the main door and a happy Harry with groceries in hand. When he sees that Louis is awake, he goes straight to his boyfriend which was still in bed holding his phone. He perches down standing from the opposite side of the bed and kisses Louis lips gently.

                “Good morning love. Good sleep? I’m making bacon and eggs for breakfast that okay?” Louis just nods, mesmerized at how beautiful Harry looks in the morning with a tousled hair.

And Zayn from the other line recognizes Harry’s voice. “Hey that you Harry?”

Louis passes it to Harry. “Sorry I took the call. I thought you left and stuff.”

Harry quickly understands what Louis meant and scoops his boyfriend into his arms and takes the call. Louis jus wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and nuzzles his flat abdomen as it moves with Harry’s talking.

                “Oh hi mate! What’s up? Huh? Is that so? Ok so 3 pm right? Lab 113. Noted. Thanks!” and there was a pause. “Oh that’s Louis. My boyfriend.” And that just makes Louis smile the more.

 

-

 

When the phone call ends, Harry takes Louis’ hands that are wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of the bed gently.

“Wanna help me make breakfast sleepy head?” He kisses Louis’ forehead when he’s untangled himself from the duvet.

“Umm actually, I don’t know how to cook for the life of me.”

“Well that is seriously grounds for break up,” Harry says in mock horror, “but since you’ve got the bum to make up for any imperfections, I’ll still keep you.” He pinches Louis’ left cheek and grabbing the groceries escaping from Louis attempt to pinch his waist.

“I’ll get back to you Styles.” Louis pouts but then smiles as Harry puts on his never been used apron. This is definitely a keeper he thinks.

“Well you better take a shower first. Breakfast will be ready by then.”

“Yes mother.” He mocks Harry who just rolls his eyes fondly as he places the groceries grabbing two eggs and the frozen bacon out of it.

 

-

 

To say it is the best breakfast he’s ever had in years is an understatement. He can’t remember ever having a proper meal in his apartment and to top it off, he has the most gorgeous man making him breakfast.

Harry’s cooking skills is just a bonus though. He’ll eat whatever Harry gives him that’s for sure. And he refuses to entertain that idea bubbling out from his stupid brain since it’s too early in the morning.

They were having an easy banter with their ankles folded together under the table. Louis makes funny faces as Harry sips his coffee making him splatter the substance and drip to his shirt.

“I’ll make you pay for that!” And Louis’ bacon is missing and long fingers are dangling it right in fron of him before it gets devoured by Harry’s big mouth.

“Hey that was mine!”

“Nope. It’s mine. Just ate it.” He smiles innocently to Louis and he was about to get his other strip of meat when the phone rings.

Louis stands up to get it giving Harry a warning glare. But as soon as he turns around to pick up the phone, Harry snatches his bacon and eats it silently.

“Hello this is Louis. Can I help you?”

“Oh Mr Tomlinson! This is Eleanor. Remember from yesterday?” And yes he definitely recognizes that high pitched voice and he can practically imagine the brunette bouncing on her heels as they speak at the moment.

“Oh hi Ms Calder! What’s with the early call?” At the mention of Calder, Harry perks up from his plate where he’s making smiley faces out of the yellow egg yolk.

“Sorry for that. I’m called to inform you that five days from now, this Saturday, is your scheduled photo shoot for the early preview while the day after that would be the shooting day. You remember the theme right?”

“Yeah, First Time.” Louis blushes hard since it’s definitely what would happen. Their first time.

“Correct. We’re gonna shoot in the main studio which I’ll be emailing the address to you shortly after this. There would be a short briefing from the writers and the director. Then you’ll be handed to the costume and make up department and then we can start filming. Oh yeah before I forget, It’s a requirement to lube yourself up and shave before coming to the studio on Monday. Just decide between the two of you who will top but it’s highly recommended that Harry does it this time. Now I’m gonna call Harry s-“

“No I'll tell him. He’s here. But I’ve got a few questions to ask ‘cuz there are some terms that I’m not quite-“

“Oh he’s there? That’s convenient. But I gotta run Lou. Just ask Harry anything. He’s a doctor so he should know everything. Bye!” And then she hangs up.

Louis puts the phone down and looks at Harry who was observing the whole conversation.

“So what did Ms Calder say?”

“Umm she said that we’ll have a photo shoot this Saturday in the studio and the shooting of the first part will be the next day after that. And she- umm- she said that we should decide who will top? And lubing up is recommended and shaving too?” Louis makes a face of pure confusion.

Harry just gestures for him to seat on his lap and wraps his arm around his waist.

“Lou, are you free this evening? My exam will be done by five and we need to discuss a lot of stuff about our _first time_ , “ and Louis visibly shudders at that coming from Harry but relaxes after Harry caresses his arm,” Don’t worry Lou. We’re in this together right?”

Louis just nods and leans back into Harry.

“Well be discussing anything about anal sex and it’s pros and cons and anything that you’re confused of, okay?”

“Okay.” Harry kisses his cheek.

“Let’s finish this up babe. I still got to review the 8 bloody systems of the body.” Harry sighs and Louis just kisses him because he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted this three days from this post (hopefully). And that chapter will definitely have smut since where would this story go if not there? I'd like to here any suggestions on how their first time would be. Just comment and maybe I'll consider your ideas :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
